Buizel (Pokémon)
|} Buizel (Japanese: ブイゼル Buoysel) is a introduced in Generation IV. It evolves into starting at level 26. Biology ]] Buizel is an orange Pokémon resembling a weasel and a sea otter. It has a yellow collar around its neck and two blue fins on its arms. Buizel has a cream-colored spot above each eye and two black parallel marks on its cheeks. The underside of its face and stomach are also cream-colored, as are the tips of its two tails. A male Buizel has two cream-colored spots on their back, while a female has only one. Buizel's yellow collar is a flotation sac that can be inflated when it inhales. By doing so, Buizel can keep its face above water to watch for prey movement or survey its surroundings. Conversely, it deflates this sac in order to dive. Its tails can spin to act as a propeller or slice through obstacles like seaweed, and in the anime, it has been shown to be able to fly using its spinning tail. In the anime Major appearances Dawn's/Ash's Buizel a Buizel in ''Buizel Your Way Out Of This!. In Throwing the Track Switch, she traded him for Ash's Aipom because Buizel was more interested in Gym s than Pokémon Contests. Other A Buizel appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea, as one of many Pokémon owned by Lizabeth and her family. However, Buizel wasn't seen performing with them, instead being treated more like a pet. A Buizel appeared in Pikachu's Island Adventure, where they, along with six and two , were forced off their island by and his cronies, who claimed the island for themselves. As a result, Pikachu and his friends agreed to help them reclaim the island. A Buizel was caught by Soren in A Surface to Air Tag Battle Team!. Its became a vital component for a unique combination invented by Soren, called "Jet Brave". Minor appearances Buizel debuted in Pikachu's Ocean Adventure. Buizel made its main series debut in Mounting a Coordinator Assault!, under the ownership of a competing in the Jubilife City Pokémon Contest. A Coordinator's Buizel appeared in Settling a Not-So-Old Score!. Two Buizel appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. Two Buizel appeared in the Eevee, Where Are You Going? segment at the end of SM093, where they were seen swimming in the ocean. They reappeared in a flashback in SM099. Pokédex entries by spinning its two tails like a propeller.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Buizel appeared in Stagestruck Starly as a silhouette. A Buizel appeared in a flashback in Perturbed by Pachirisu. 's intended bodyguard Uji is seen using a Buizel alongside Paka's , fending off an attack from an and belonging to Team Galactic. He first appeared in Crowded by Croagunk & Advanced on by Abra I. a Buizel in Besting Buizel II. However, it is very disobedient, having grown distrustful of humans after the Galactic Bomb dried up its home. A Buizel appeared in Deprogramming Porygon-Z, under the ownership of a . In The Final Dimensional Duel V, a Buizel appeared on Fullmoon Island in 's flashback. A Buizel appeared in a flashback in The Final Dimensional Duel X. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga A Buizel appeared in a fantasy in The Mystery Boy, Jun!!. A Trainer's Buizel appeared in Beauty Contest: The Pokémon Super Contest!!, participating in a Pokémon Super Contest. A Buizel appeared in a flashback in Deoxys, The Phantom Pokémon! (Part 1). In The Rise of Darkrai manga Ash's Buizel makes an appearance as a member of 's team in the manga adaptation of . In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Buizel is in charge of underwater explorations at the Expedition Society. He acts a mentor to the player and partner. He is brave but reckless. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , and , Valley Windworks}} , , and , Valley Windworks}} Routes , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Ruins of Alph, Mt. Silver |Sinnoh Sound|(Sinnoh Sound)}}}} }} |} |} and ( ing)}} , , and , , Nature Preserve, Lostlorn Forest ( ing)}} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Vien Forest}} |area=Bright Beach}} |area=Beach Zone}} |area=Curl Bay, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Beach: Seabreeze Trail, Sunny Seashore}} |area=Conductor Room: Frozen Runway}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Rainbow Park: Stage 56}} |area=White Ruins: Seabreeze Trail (All Areas)}} |area=Area 07: Stage 05}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aqua Ring|Water|Status|—|—|20}} |Aqua Tail|Water|Physical|90|90|10||'}} |Baton Pass|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Double Slap|Normal|Physical|15|85|10}} |Fury Cutter|Bug|Physical|40|95|20}} |Fury Swipes|Normal|Physical|18|80|15}} |Headbutt|Normal|Physical|70|100|15}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20| }} |Me First|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Mud-Slap|Ground|Special|20|100|10}} |Odor Sleuth|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Slash|Normal|Physical|70|100|20}} |Soak|Water|Status|—|100|20}} |Switcheroo|Dark|Status|—|100|10}} |Tail Slap|Normal|Physical|25|85|10}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- is his favorite Attraction. }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=419 |name2=Floatzel |type1-2=Water}} Sprites Trivia * Buizel was one of three Pokémon revealed in March 2006 in promotions for ''Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea, along with and . * Every Buizel that has been shown in the anime so far is male. Origin Buizel seems to be based on a , as well as a river otter. Name origin Buizel and Buoysel are a combination of , buoyant and . In other languages and |fr=Mustébouée|frmeaning=From and |es=Buizel|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Buizel|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=브이젤 Buijel|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=泳氣鼬 Yǒng Qì Yòu|zh_cmnmeaning=泳 refers to swimming. 氣 may come from . 鼬 means weasel. |ru=Буизель Buizel' Бьюзел B'yuzel|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles *Dawn/Ash's Buizel External links |} Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Bamelin es:Buizel fr:Mustébouée it:Buizel ja:ブイゼル zh:泳圈鼬